Someone Like You
by dolly shoes
Summary: Blair and Chuck and habits. Gossiping, smoking, jealousy, manipulating, bad blood circulation and sleep talking. Fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing.

A/N: this is some random fluffiness, because who doesn't love Blair/Chuck?

_Someone like you_

'…And apparently she's had a nose job, and, to be honest I would _not_ be surprised if that's true. I don't understand why guys think she's hot. I think she's ugly.'

'I don't know,' Chuck shrugged disinterestedly and I rolled my eyes. _Like you haven't looked._ 'She's got a pretty nice ass.'

'Hm.' I replied in a disapproving tone.

We were stood on the Met steps, discussing the rumors of the day. Well, I was discussing and he was nodding vaguely at the correct intervals, playing with my fingers and placing distracting kisses along my jaw.

As I paused he took the opportunity to capture my lips, but another opinion struck and the urge to voice it overwhelmed me. '_And_ Iz said,' I began excitedly against his mouth. He pulled away with a frustrated groan, which I ignored. He stared pleadingly at the sky as I continued 'that once she heard that she…' I trailed off as he produced a blunt from somewhere within his school blazer.

I dropped Chuck's hand and he looked up, surprised, as I backed away a few paces, continuing my gossip, 'was once seen…'

'What are you doing?' He cut in, frowning and taking a step toward me.

'Stay there,' I directed, 'I don't want you to blow smoke on my uniform. We have to go back to school after lunch finishes and I don't want to smell like an ashtray.' I shrugged as if to say _obviously _while a hurt look crossed his face.

He cocked his head to one side but I continued the rant, adjusting my volume slightly so he could hear me a few steps away.

Chuck glanced at his blunt and I thought for a moment I had won against his filthy habit but he moved to light it anyway. Scowling, I kept my tone casual and light, 'you can't kiss me if you smoke that, by the way. Just so you know. So anyway she was once seen at this party with this guy, Rob, he's in your class, I think, and they…'

Chuck was sighing, looking pained, but after a moment of deliberation he pocketed the blunt and rejoined me. Taking my hand in his he kissed the corner of my mouth as I continued happily, as though I hadn't cared either way.

A thought occurred to me as we made our way back to school. 'By the way, you need to come to dinner at mine tonight, okay?' I asked, thought it wasn't a question.

His eyes flickered to mine suspiciously. 'Why?'

'Because,' I flicked my hair nonchalantly, 'my grandmother wants to meet you.'

'Your _grandmother_? Why would I want to meet _her_?'

'I've met yours,' I countered defensively.

'Oh really?' He scoffed. 'When?'

'I've met Cece plenty of times thank you. In fact she likes me very much.'

'Actually,' he deadpanned, glowering at me darkly, 'that's Serena's grandmother.'

'Serena is your step-sister, so it's all the same really.' I shrugged happily, hoping my untouchable good mood would rub off on him. At my statement, his glower turned into an out-right glare. I guess not. 'Oh come on, Nate's met her loads of times. She loves Nate.' I felt slightly guilty when I said that, he flinched and his scowl deepened on his beautiful face.

'Why don't you take Nate then?' He bit out, not meeting my searching eyes.

'Because I told her I wasn't with Nate anymore and she wanted to meet my new boyfriend.' I explained curling around his arm and tugging persuasively. 'Please, Chuck.' I purred into his ear, hoping to weaken his stony resolve.

'No.'

Perhaps I should have let him smoke the blunt; this conversation would have gone a lot better if he were high.

'Why not?' I whined, pushing out my lower lip and resisting the urge to stamp my foot.

'Because I don't want to! She's probably an older, crankier version of Eleanor. Anyway,' he spat out the next words bitterly, 'if she loves Nate _so_ much, she'll never think I'm a good enough replacement for old money, perfect gentleman Nathaniel Archibald.'

I sighed, annoyed at his unnecessary jealousy of his best friend. Then again, I had spent last night bitching about how perfect Serena was too him on the phone. 'You're not a _replacement._ You're my boyfriend and I want you to meet my grandmother because we are in a serious, committed relationship. Besides, I'm sure she'll love you. I know you can turn on that unfailing man whore charm and sweep her off her feet.'

Chuck's expression was conflicted, and I could tell I was winning.

Time to bring out the big guns.

'_And_ if you do this for me,' I paused and leant up on my tippy-toes to whisper seductively in his ear, 'then I will have to do something for you.'

He growled in frustration and I knew right then that I'd won.

'Woman! Fine. You owe me. _Big_. You manipulator.'

'It's one of my many talents, yes.' I grinned. 'Another reason why you love me.' He cringed and rolled his eyes, pulling me toward the school while I simply beamed wider.

* * *

Chuck stiffened against me, his spine going rigid and muscles tensing for a moment, before he came into himself and awakened fully. I heard him exhale and the sudden firmness to his posture eased away. I lay still as he grumbled incoherently in the darkness of my room and twisted in my expensive sheets with clumsy, agitated movements. I fisted my sheet and held it too my chest as his abrupt kicking and turning threatened to rip it away from me.

The mattress rocked slightly as he shifted his weight around and I scowled. If I'd been asleep before than I'd definitely be awake now.

'_Don't_.'

He jumped slightly at my voice, as though he hadn't known I was awake but then stilled. 'I'm too hot,' he complained.

I looked at his face, but saw nothing in the coal blackness. 'Open a window then.' I turned jerkily, dismissing him with my back.

As I lay, eyes closed, I heard him shuffling about. There was a thud; a hiss of pain and some muttered cursing that would make a sailor blush when he presumably stubbed his toe on my vanity on his guideless journey toward my window.

The window creaked open and I shivered at the sudden rush of chilly, winter air circling my bedroom and biting at the skin of my bare arm, which I quickly hid beneath the sheets.

Chuck returned and settled once again in my bed. After a moment he said, 'give me your feet.' Without halting to explain he dove beneath the cover and a second later I felt his warm hand close around my ankle.

On instinct, I kicked out and let out a squeal. Remembering my mother down the hall, I clasped a hand to my mouth and muttered through it darkly, 'what are you _doing_?'

His other hand found my other ankle, which had been travelling away in the hopes of avoiding his grasp.

Both my feet were pulled until they were pressed against his, where upon he resurfaced. Chuck's teeth, revealed in a crooked grin, sparkled in the moonlight. 'Perfect, leave them there.'

I obeyed, though suspicious.

His hand went searching again, this time finding my wrist. He pulled my reluctant arm effortlessly, placing my palm on his cheek, which was heated beneath my porcelain skin.

'What is this about?' I narrowed my eyes.

'You have the coldest hands and feet ever. You're like my personal ice pack.' I could hear the glee in his tone.

I scowled and clicked my tongue, attempting to yank my hand back without success. 'Shut up, it's not my fault!' Whenever I held his hand he would shiver theatrically and make his teeth chatter, mocking me. 'It's just… bad blood circulation or something.'

I envied his always-warm skin whereas my nose, hands and feet always felt liked they'd been locked in the freezer.

'It's useful, is what it is.' Chuck corrected.

We lay in silence but I knew he wasn't sleeping from the way he clasped my hand to his forehead and the way he breathed.

My head was aching slightly and my limbs felt heavy. Recalling the time before Chuck had woken I smirked. 'You know,' I began delicately, stroking his skin with my finger tips, 'you talk in your sleep.'

At first it had been amusing to hear him mumbling and muttering what sounded very much like gibberish, but as the night wore on the hilarity died down and I began to get annoyed that I couldn't sleep.

He reflexively tensed next to me, but made an effort to relax and sound nonchalant. 'Nate has mentioned it before.'

'Hm.' I replied vaguely, tormenting him with the knowledge of his dreams.

'What did I say? Did I scare you?' I could hear the smirk. 'I've freaked out Nathaniel a lot.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Nate's a girl. No, you didn't scare me… you just… said my name quite a bit.'

He groaned. 'What else?'

'Just you know,' I shrugged, 'stuff you'd never say to my face.'

I heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled triumphantly. His sudden paralysis allowed me to tug my hand away and I turned away from him again, saying cheerfully, 'well, night. Sweet dreams.'

He didn't reply.

_End._


End file.
